


Hold me

by Blepbean



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, hmm he gone through enough, rook just needs some tender loving care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: Rook can't take it anymore, no more. He just wants to let go of everything that had happened, everything is painful after everything that happened. Until one day Blitz one day notices what was happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so like this is my first time writing for this fandom so forgive me uwu please. I love this ship so much <3 I write other ships like tythan and crankiplier and such so *shrug*  
> FEEDBACK, COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED

Rook sighed, the moonlight shining through the trees. It felt peaceful, the quiet sounds of nature and the cool midnight wind. Of course, it didn't take his mind off something that scarred him.  
_The flames roared in front of him, the poor civilian was trapped under the falling debris. His body was frozen, any movement would do. Rook wanted to save him, but he didn't. The flames engulfed him. Fear took a grip on him as he heard shouts outside. ___  
He could have saved him, no. He should have, it twisted his mind as tears fell from his cheeks. Those memories twisted his insides, killing him inside. Guilt and regret twisted him, his muffled cries were quiet, yet loud, as if it spoke so much. Muffling his cries with his sleeves his insides pained from not eating today, his tears felt cold against his cheek. He was so done with everything, to just _let go_

The early sunlight beamed through the windows, making his way to the kitchen he was greeted by Kapkan and Glaz, having their little game with cards.  
"Have you guys seen Rook? I haven't seen him in his bed when I woke up?" Blitz asked, making sure he was only curious. Both of them didn't look up, they kept playing.  
"I saw him walking when I was making my way to the kitchen." Kapkan finally said, placing a card on the table." I asked him if he was fine, he looked like a mess but he replied with a single 'I'm fine'."  
bent He heard Glaz swear under his breath, seeing a grin from Kapkan.  
"I'm just... worried. He's been trying to avoid everyone and he's been missing from his bed a few days already. He always looks tired and he doesn't seem like his usual... _self_."  
Blitz opened a cupboard and sighed, looking over the counter to see Rook, their eyes quickly met and suddenly Rook looked away.  
"He's fine, you just need to loosen up," Glaz said. Blitz quickly turned around to face him.  
"He can take care of himself, he's not a kid," Kapkan added. Which after Glaz said something in Russian after Kapkan put a card down. Blitz sighed, he wished he could. But something made told him Rook was hiding something, a _secret_  
. "Yeah, you're right," Blitz muttered. Looking over to Rook.  


After a few minutes, Glaz finally lost to Kapkan. Sighing he grabbed the coffee on the table, walking off as Kapkan followed him. Rook entered the kitchen, looking at Blitz at the corner of his eyes.  
"Hey, Rook. How have you been?" Blitz asked, breaking the tension between them. Rook was surprised with the question, walking over to where he was Rook took a slice of bread.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Rook said, smiling as he Blitz stared at him. Of course, Blitz knew it was forced, the way he smiled and how the bags under his eyes lied to him.  
"Are you sure? You look like-"  
"I SAID IM FINE!" Rook suddenly yelled, dropping the glass he was holding, shattering into a million pieces. His hand shook as Blitz quickly wet a towel and wrapped it around Rook's bleeding hand. Rook stuttered in front of Blitz before he placed an ice pack on his hand.  
"It's fine, just apply pressure to it." Blitz calmly said, before giving Rook a cup of coffee. Rook surprised with the calm tone of Blitz he just simply nodded and took the cup of coffee with him, walking away his hand stung like hell.  
Blitz sighed, sitting down he made sure he couldn't see Rook. Obviously, Rook wasn't okay.  
Blitz knew Rook was hiding something, the way he forced his smiles or the sudden rage outbreak  
He just needed to wait  


The night was awfully quiet, the constant whooshing sound of the wind was the only sound. He looked at Rook, who was barely any noise as he stepped onto the creaky floorboards. The tiny sliver of moonlight managed to go through the window. Lighting the way in front of him, Blitz watched him put on a woolly jacket, and stepping out of the room like he was never there.  
Blitz held his breath as he placed his foot on the creaky floorboards, biting his lower lip as it creaked. Sighing as no one heard it he quickly grabbed a thick jacket and stepping out of the room.  
He stayed near Rook, making sure he was following him he finally stepped outside as a cold wind whooshed past Blitz, shivering he took a short turn, to an unknown area.  


As a child Rook loved the dark sky, he remembered looking out the window and staring at it from his bed. But now its just something that he needed for company, sighing as he sat down under a tree.  
Rook felt his memories suddenly twist his insides, it didn't matter. He deserved it, it was him who killed the dozens of people, it was him who killed the countless of lives. His eyes prickled with tears, not bothering to pay attention to the shadow behind him.  
"Rook?" A voice said, realising who it was he wiped his tears away.  
"Blitz... why did you follow me?" He said as Blitz sat down beside him.  
"I just wanted to know where you go every night."  
_To cry_ Rook wanted to say, instead, he forced a smile as Blitz sat closer to him. It was rather peaceful for the next minutes, watching the night sky, the pleasant cold wind passing by. It was the first time he felt like this. Until his eyes prickled with tears again, which Blitz took notice of and squeezed his hand. His memories started to haunt him again. The noises, the fire. It was too much.  
"Hey, I'm here. Rook it's OK." Blitz reassured him, getting on top of Rook he placed a quick, soft kiss. Blitz wiped his tears away with his thumb.  
"Blitz, it's all my fault, it's my fault that Ash lost her leg, or the hostage died, or-"  
He was cut off by Blitz hugging him tightly, resting his head on the crook of Rook's shoulder.  
"Don't you dare tell that to your self, you're brave, handsome and smart, and the way you smile makes my eyes flutter. And I've never asked someone any better to be in love with. Rook, I'm right here, I'm telling you that you have never done it. Please, don't you ever tell that to your self. And I love you, Rook"  
Rook stopped himself, he can feel Blitz crying. For the first time, his heart fluttered and the memories were soon washed away. He cupped Blitz's chin and smiled, placing a kiss on him.  
"Blitz, hold me. Let's stay like this. Please." Rook muttered, staring deep into Blitz's eyes. He smiled, before kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt bad for leaving it as just that so this chapter is going to be fluffy omg <3 im smilling rm rook is too pure for this world

Rook made patterns behind his Blitz's back, calming him down. Julien smiled at himself, breathing in the smell of Blitz, morning coffee and stale chocolate. Perfect for the sweet tooth like Blitz.  
Fixing Elias's messy hair he kissed his hair, Rook watching him rest his head on the crook on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company, the atmosphere between them was calm, with the usual noises of nature.  
Blitz sniffled, hugging Rook tighter before feeling tears on his shirt.  
"You know I'm not going anywhere? Right?" Teased Rook, messing with Blitz's messy, but fluffy hair.  
"Sh-shut up, you got me worried just then." Blitz managed to say, calming down himself and loosening his grip on Rook. He chuckled in reply.  
"For anything, I should be the one crying..." Rook trailed off, looking at the night sky, stars blinked like diamonds, Suddenly hearing soft snores from Elias, he smiled to himself.  
The way he looked so peaceful or how he looked like he was smiling in his sleep which he thought wasn't even possible, he felt himself starting to get addicted to Blitz.  
"Fuck he's cute..." Rook mumbled under his breath, not wanting to move when he was right on _top_ of him. Not wanting to wake him up he stood up and held him Bridal style.  
From almost tripping over a rock to having trouble opening the door Rook opened the glass door by his foot, making sure he made less noise as possible,  
Inside the temperature seemed to rise up, which the sleeping Blitz responded with a movement on his lips. Julien's arms were starting to get stiff and sore, feeling as though his arms were being ripped apart by the sheer weight of Blitz.

Sighing he walked slowly to the stairs, listening to any operators _roaming_ around the dark hallways. Making sure his footing was correct and stopping every couple of steps Rook finally made it upstairs.  
He heard Blitz murmur something in his sleep as he steps foot on the sleeping quarters. If someone caught them right now they would be in so much trouble.  
Sighing he lazily dropped Elias on the bed, his arms free from the pressure Rook slowly walk away to grab a drink from the kitchen, until he heard someone murmur something. It was quiet, someone could have missed it.  
Walking back into the room he was greeted by sleepy Blitz, smiling at him.  
"Julien?"  
"Hmm?" Rook replied, before sitting down on the bed. Everything at this moment was so perfect, Blitz lazily smiling at him, the way his hair is covering up his eyes. Everything about this is just _too_ perfect.  
"He's too cute..." Rook mumbled under his breath.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing..." Rook mumbled, before blushing before realising what he just said. The silence was uncomfortably long.  
"Hey, Julien can you stay here, please? Sleep with me... not in that way..." Asked Blitz, which Rook responded with a lazy kiss, resting his head on his chest and kissing Blitz's hand.  
"Sure." He said with a smile, Rook didn't bother with taking off his clothes and changing back. He simply went under the blankets and spooned Blitz, which earned a weird sound from him.  
Rook rested his head on the back of Blitz's neck, interlocking hands with Blitz which made his heart speed up.  
"Julien, hold me." He lazily mumbled. Rook smiled, before placing a kiss on Blitz's neck before drifting off to sleep.

Blitz woke up to the sunlight coming through the curtains, sitting up and looking around. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed Rook sleeping beside him, luckily no one woke up from their slumber.  
Sighing he stood up, realising he's still on his clothes from yesterday he made his way to the kitchen. When he was greeted by bright light shining through the windows, yawning he turned on the stove, almost forgetting to put a pan on the stove.  
He was still tired from waking up, not noticing he almost dozed off while the stove was on. Or the fact that Rook was sneaking up on him.  
"Mornin," Julien mumbled, before placing a kiss on his cheek which made Elias smile. Rook hugged him tightly as he watched him crack an egg open, the oil splattering everywhere.  
They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company, Besides Rook kissing him on the cheek or on the neck which made Blitz beet red. Rook still loved the smell of chocolate that hung in Blitz, resting his head on Elias's crook on his shoulder, while he was blushing every second.  
"I love you," Rook teased, bitting the nip on his ear, which made Blitz almost drop the pan.  
"I love you too," Blitz mumbled. Too focused on not burning down the whole place. "Stay with me forever?"  
"Forever." Blitz replied.  
They were too busy with each other that they didn't realise Glaz walking into the kitchen, leaning on the wall and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was hellla gay but cute uwu i wrote this at midnight plz forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> uwu i need to write more of this shit, also im sorry if the quality of this is really bad, i was exhausted writing this bc i accidently deleted this and didnt copy and had to write it again dkgbndfmgbmd


End file.
